Ghostbusters Interactive Dark Ride
The Ghost Busters Interactive Dark Ride uses a trackless ride system in the dark. The guests hold ghost buster Proton Guns as the ride moves around. There are animatronics, Screens, Projection mapping and realistic, detailed sets around this ride. Special Goggles/Glasses are used to make 3D Ghosts appear. You Proton Pack fires at them and pulls them towards you like in the movie and holds them in the air. You then can slam them into Ghost Traps to get points. Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler animatronics appear, holding ghosts traps for you to catch ghosts and more. The ride is sponsored by the MythiCorporation Ride Vehicle The ride vehicle has 6 seats. The ride vehicle looks like the ectomobile, just without the roof. It acts like the ride vehicle from Ratatouille at Disney parks, following chips in the ground. Ride Sequence The Ride sequence begins in the loading zone which is themed like the ghostbuster's base reception. It has a pre-show involving the receptionist animatronic getting a call and ringing up the ghost busters. The call goes like this: "Hello, Ghostbusters, yes of course they're serious. *Pause* You do? *Pause* You Have? *Pause* No Kidding. Well Uh, Just give me the address. *Pause* Oh Yes, Of Course, They will be totally discreet. *Pause* Thank You. *call ends* WE GOT ONE!!!!!!" Then she slams her hand down on the alarm button and the alarm rings. The Ride starts with the ectomobile coming into the car exit. Then the car drives out of the base and skids along the road, arriving at the 'Museum of Time'. The night guard has reported ghosts flying around and possessing things. You drive inside but the night guard isn't at his desk. Peter and Ray stand there, holding ghost traps as two ghosts come flying at you. Then the car drives into a section with an entrance sign reading: FOSSILS SECTION. As you enter the Fossils Section, you see dinosaur bones and fossil rocks in containers. Peter, Ray and Egon are all standing in the room, holding a trap in each hand. 6 Ghosts fly out from the carpet at different times and possess the bones. The fossilized bone animatronics sway and tilt a bit, as well as cackle, but they don't touch the guests. When you shoot a proton gun at the fossils, the ghosts are pulled out and the animatronics go back to a stationary pose so you can catch the ghosts. Then the car drives out into the hallway and turns right, toward the Ancient Rome room. Suddenly, a roman Minotaur statue come to life. The Proton Beams just bounce off. The car whizzes backwards into the elevator. The Minotaur charges and the doors close just as it reaches the doors. The guests hear a cracking noise and they start to go up. They go up to the third floor and go along a hallway. You hear Ray shout, "We can't get up!" then Peter shouts, "We're gonna go up the stairs!" finally, Egon yells, "We'll throw you some traps!" There are screens on both sides and the guests see traps come up and then drop over and over. Ghosts keep popping out of items and coming towards the guests. Guests can shoot ghosts and slam them into traps. This lasts for 10 seconds before the guests move on. The guests enter a Medieval Room with weapons, metal and sets of Armour. 4 Knights, A King's skeleton in clothing and A Queen's skeleton in clothing come to life and walk towards you slowly. The Knights pull out their swords, but as all hope seems lost, without traps and with the ghosts blocking the guests beams with shields, suddenly Peter, Ray and Egon burst through the door on the other side of the room and hold up traps in both hands. The ghosts turn around, leaving themselves exposed to beams. After that, the car drives through the room and out a different door to the Ghostbusters. You enter into a cafeteria, where some baby Slimers are eating all the food. As you catch them, they cry and a Big Mamma Slimer appears, around 3.4 metres tall, twice the size of the average man. She wails angrily at the guest and comes towards them, wanting her babies back. The guests can grab her limbs, not her full body. She is too powerful and flies through the roof. The guests go into another elevator and go up one floor. The Mamma is nowhere to be seen. Peter, Ray and Egon are standing at the other side of the room, at the entrance to the stairs. They are holding the traps with the Baby Slimers and you can hear the crying. So can the Mamma. The wall breaks open, revealing a screen that shows the Mamma and another building behind her. She wants her babies. Ray asks, "Should we gives the babies back?" Then the guests decide yes or no and the ending changes. If they say yes, the Mamma gets her children and opens a portal to the ghost realm and goes through, the portal closing. If they say no, they drive off and escape. then they can capture Mamma. Other Features * When you cross the beams, for less then a second, Stay Puft's head appears appears, floating in the air. * When you slam a ghost into a trap, a burst of light comes out of the trap. Category:IP Based Rides